Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Justice for Brawl
by gojirafan123
Summary: All your favorite Ace Attorney characters have been sent to a new world! They have taken on completely different likenesses, and are once again, clueless. SOMEONE, ANYONE, REVIEW IT ALREADY!
1. Ch 1: Turnabout Into the Brawl

Okay, I hope my second fan fiction can get more popularity than my last one. Anyway, let's get on with the story!

Phoenix: "I better say objection at least 12 times!"

Edgey: "Be quiet Wright and let the good readers and reviewers enjoy the crossover." "Oh, and by the way, you remember the chess board in my office? If you don't review, well, let's just say you'll be the pawn, heh heh heh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's favorite gang of law enforcers suddenly wake up to find themselves drifting in some sort of spatial rift.

Edgeworth

Wh-wha? Where are we?

Phoenix

Don't look at me!

But, yeah, where are we your honor?

Judge

HEY! How should I know!?

We were just in the middle of a trial, weren't we?

Edgeworth

Yes, we were, but then, how did we get here?

Judge

Hmmmm…. Wait!

Before we woke up here, we were trying to use the latest version of the _Mason System_ to check through the case's evidence, but I seem to remember something about a fatal malfunction.

Phoenix

That malfunction must of caused us to be stuck in this rift. Funny, something like that happened to me once. [See: Phoenix Wright: Remnants of the Past fan-game]

Edgeworth

Stop your babbling Wright! I see an exit up ahead!

Judge

Everyone, force yourselves towards it!

Almost in sync the defense attorney, prosecutor, and judge squirmed towards the light at the end of the rift. When they finally reached the end of it, they felt they were flying through an endless white tunnel at mach 5 speeds.

Phoenix

This…feels….weird….like my DNA's being re-written!

Edgeworth

For once Wright,…I agree with you!

Judge

Hahaho! It tickles! HahoHaHo!

When they finally got out of the exit, they laid unconscious in some sort of small stone-made room floating in the sky. There was a large platform floating above the center of the room where the judge lie unconscious. To the left was a small stand where a knocked-out Phoenix Wright lay. To the right was another stand where Edgeworth was. And in the middle, a compact stand made of wood with two sections, one on top for sitting, and one on bottom for standing. Finally, they began waking up one after the other. When they saw each other, they found their appearances had almost completely changed.

Phoenix was a male with blue, spiky hair, a cape, and a large two-handed sword, but he could hold it with only one hand. Edgeworth was a male with blue, flat and long hair, with a sword you'd expect to see in a movie about King Arthur. And the judge was some sort of…penguin? With a hammer…, and a crown.

Phoenix

Wha- **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Edgeworth

Calm yourself, Wright. I am sure there is a perfectly logical reason for all of this.

Judge

Mr. Edgeworth, we were just floating through a dimensional rift, landed in some stone-made, floating remake of my courtroom, and now look completely different than before.

**THIS IS HARDLY LOGICAL AT ALL!**

Edgeworth

Well, if we wish to get anywhere, we'll have to research into this, explore. Wright-

Phoenix

Wha-?

Edgeworth

If you'll stop rocking back and forth in a fetal position long enough, I'll leave the information retrieval to you, I'll find someone to talk to, and Your Honor- uhh, Your Honor can stay here and hold down the fort.

**HOLD IT!**

Phoenix, the judge and Edgeworth all look towards the shout in surprise. They see some woman in a cyber suit, and a cannon for an arm.

Phoenix

Wh-who are you?

?????

Hmph, leave it to the most foolish of the foolish fooly fools to forget about me!

Edgeworth

No, that voice, that attitude. It can't be!

?????

Oh, but it is!

The cyber suit breaks apart, revealing a blond-haired woman in a leather suit and stun-gun.

VonKarma

It is I, Franziska vonKarma, the prodigy!

PhoenixJudgeEdgeworth

OH…….MY…GOD…

VonKarma

What is wrong? Are you not happy to see greatness in your presence? Anyway, I'd love to catch up over tea, but if I heard right, you're all doing a little "expedition" to get to. But before that, would you care to explain why we are here in this new world, Phoenix Wright?

Phoenix

HEY! How is it my fault?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So, what do you think, guys?

Phoenix: **I DIDN'T EVEN SAY OBJECTION IN THAT CHAPTER!**

Well, it is only the first, you never say Objection in an Investigation, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Yes I did! Well, only once.

Edgey: Huh HA! In my game I get to say "Objection" numerous times in investigations!

Yeah, well, your game is ALL investigations, Edgeworth.


	2. Ch 2: Investigation Wright

Okay, this is the second chapter, and where things start to get good!

Phoenix: "It'd better be, or else you'll get 'Objected' so hard, you'll-"

I'll what? (reveals power as story writer).

Phoenix: "…Never mind"

* * *

**Date: ??? Time: ??? Location: ???**

Phoenix

Okay, I say we just wait here for a while.

Edgeworth

But then we'll go on for who knows how long without knowing anything about our surroundings!

Phoenix

Exactly! We don't know what's out there! This is an entirely different world!

Edgeworth

But if we stay here, what's out there may come in here.

*whip*

Franziska

Would you stop bickering like

little children?! Now, the solution is clear, Phoenix

Wright will go out to explore, while Miles and I try to

find any inhabitants, and the judge will stay here and

hold down the fort.

Wright-Edgey-Judge

Agreed.

So they each go their own separate ways, two exploring, one on a free-for-all manhunt, and the other protecting the "Courtroom".

Date:??? Time:???

Location Hyrule Castle

Phoenix

The signs said that this place is the Hyrule Castle,

it looks more like the ruins of one. Well, may as

Well do some investigating.

Phoenix explores the castle and eventually finds something that could prove useful.

Phoenix

What is this thing? It looks like a mix

Between a computer and _Wall-E_!

R.O.B. TA7

Hello, I am R.O.B. Terminal Assistant 7,

for all your wonders about Hyrule and its

natives.

Phoenix

Wow, I actually found something useful!

*ahem* Who or what lives in this place?

R.O.B. TA7

Hyrule is home to the evil sorcerer

Ganondorf, who's dark powers can

crush almost anyone-

Phoenix

*gulp*

R.O.B. TA7

-But it is also home to his greatest foe,

The Hero of Time, Link. He wields the Master

Sword, A.K.A. the Blade of Evil's Bane, and can

Easily stop Ganondorf should he arise. Last but

not least it is under rule of the fair Princess Zelda,

who's magic can ward off evil and protect

herself and the innocent.

As he listens to the machine tell him more about Hyrule's nationality, Phoenix doesn't notice the woman with gold hair standing behind him in an almost predator-stalks-prey style.

* * *

Gojirafan: So, how about this one, pretty suspenseful cliffhanger, huh?

Wright: "………."

Edgeworth: "………"

Gojirafan: O.k., o.k.! I'm practicing on my inspired writing, give me a chance!


	3. Ch: 3 Investigation EdgeworthFranziska

Gojirafan123: O.K., chapter 3! I think I'm getting the hang of this!

Phoenix: …..I still haven't said 'OBJECTION!'

Gojirafan123: Fine,…..Ace Attorney Wii is better than DS.

Phoenix: 'OBJECTION!'

* * *

Time:???? Location: Hyrule Bridge of Eldin Date:????

von Karma

What a foolishly foolish bridge this world has designed!

There are no safety rails!

Edgeworth

Stop complaining, Franziska. We need to be searching for people,

not hunting down shoddy architects.

von Karma

I was just pointing it out, wait what is that over there?

Edgeworth

It looks like a strange computer. It may prove useful.

R.O.B. TA5

Welcome to the Bridge of Eldin, located in Hyrule Proper.

I am the 5th Terminal Assistant of R.O.B.s.

von Karma

Terminal Assistant? It may prove useful after all.

R.O.B. TA5

Specimen identified. Samus Aran, wanted bounty hunter.

Arrest mode activate.

von Karma

EEEEEK!

Out of her force of habit Franziska whipped the robot. But this time the whip was made of electric energy, so it caused it to malfunction and restart.

von Karma

….you talk to it Miles.

Edgeworth

Very well then.

What can you tell us about this area's current events?

R.O.B. TA5

Currently the Bridge of Eldin is being visited by Hyrule's

greatest hero, Link the Hero of Time. He has been the hero

of this world by defeating Ganondorf, the evil wizard,

when he conquered the Hyrule of the future, the Twilight

Realm, and when he defeated Majora's Mask. But he is not

without his weak points. He has been known to have a

short temper, and not able to handle new people in his

worl-

???

Well, hello there!

Edgeworth/von Karma

Who the…!?

Before the R.O.B. can finish his sentence, he is cut off by a swordsman in a green tunic.

Link

I am Link, the Hero of Time. You two must be the new-

Comers Zelda told me about.

Edgeworth

…Link?

von Karma

Ah, you are the man who the robot was speaking of.

We've heard of your actions in this world. You are a

very commendable and admirable person. But who

Is this Zelda?

Link

The princess of Hyrule, my close friend since childhood,

and Ganon's constant target. She has magical abilities

such as telepathy and other psychic powers, and she

sensed you upon arrival.

von Karma

Interesting. I'd like to meet her sometime.

Link

She should be at the Hyrule Castle, I can

Give you a map to there.

von Karma

Why, thank you. Not just a hero, but also

A gentleman.

Franziska hurries off to meet Zelda at the Hyrule Castle, leaving Link and Edgeworth alone.

Edgeworth

You're a hero right? You should know

the layout of this world well, could you

show me and my company around?

Link

………..

Edgeworth

Hello, are you listen- Ngh!

(He struck me with his blade!)

Link

Listen, I don't know who you are

or where you came from, but what

I do know is that you're not from

this world, that makes you an

**outsider. **I don't like

outsiders. *slash*

Edgeworth

Ngghoooh!

Link

You outsiders think you can come

to this world and gain our trust to

become one of us, only to later

betray us and take out world for

yourselves, I won't let it happen

again, not after what Ganondorf did.

And with those last words, Link stabbed Edgeworth directly through his chest, killing him in a fell swoop. He then rearranged the scene to make it look like a suicide, even forging a suicide note. As cliché as it sounds, he also used some magic he learned to make a copy of Edgeworth, known as Edward Bladesright to prosecute, since Zelda had also told him of a new legal system coming to Hyrule with the newcomers.

* * *

Gojirafan123: ' So what do you guys think of the third chapter?'

Edgeworth: 'I despise you…'

Phoenix: 'At least the cliffhanger was better.'

Gojirafan123: 'Well screw you guys too.'


	4. Chapter 4: Laws of the Lawless Land

Gojirafan123: So, everyone ready for chapter 4 case 1?

Edgeworth: Are you going to kill off someone again?

Gojirafan123: Talk to me like a smart-ass some more, see what happens.

Phoenix: Skip to the story, quickly!

*Scene Transition!*

?

Who are you?

Phoenix

Gyah! *thud*

Zelda

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten

you. I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule.

Phoenix

Oh yeah! That Terminal Assistant thing

was just telling me about you.

Zelda

Yes, well, I came to tell you that-

*whip*

Franziska

Don't tell me you are having a

Party and didn't invite me,

Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix

Oh, hey Franziska, this is

Princess Zelda.

Zelda

So you're one of the others

that entered.

Franziska

Ah yes, Link told us you would be able to

sense our arrival through your _Spirit Powers_ or

something like that.

Phoenix

! (Spirit Powers? Like Maya's!)

Zelda

Wait, you've already talked to

Link? (Oh no!) Um, Ms. Von Karma,

was it? Let's continue this conversation

back at my house at the Bridge of Eldin.

Franziska

How did you know my name

was von Karma?

Zelda

Um… I was able to sense it,

yes that's it! Come now.

Mr. Wright, why don't you

wait here, I think this will

be a "girl-to-girl-talk" as

you say.

Phoenix

*Sigh* O.K., alright.

So Fraziska and Zelda leave to Link's house, leaving Phoenix all alone.

Phoenix

Well, may as well go back to the "Courtroom",

see what's going on there.

_-Scene transition

Judge

Ah, Mr. Wright, you're back! Any luck on the

exploration.

Phoenix 

Yeah, we learned a lot about a territory

in this world called Hyrule, and we

met some pretty popular people from

there.

Judge

Hmm, very good then. Wait, you

said some people from Hyrule? A

young man from there was here

just now, he said he wanted to

register as a prosecutor. I didn't

know this world would be so

civilized! He said his name was

_Edward Bladesright, _sounds very

prestigious!

Phoenix

This seems a little fishy to me.

Judge

Hmm, you may be right, he wasn't

wearing an overly-flamboyant

Outfit that prosecutors normally do!

Phoenix

(I meant the fact that he knew how

to find the courtroom, but props for

the burn Your Honor)

Franziska

So, tell me the laws of this world,

how do things "work", so to speak?

Zelda

Honestly, there are no real laws,

when people here get into a

dispute, they fight it out…to the death.

Franziska

How barbaric! What a foolishly

foolish excuse to have so many lives

be wasted!

Zelda

But we also have a very unique

life-system; If someone is killed

and they are not deserving of death

or were falsely found guilty of a

crime, they will come back to life.

Franziska

Hmm, how fascinating.

Just then they reached Link's house, and saw the gruesome scene that lies in wait for them.

Gojirafan123: So, yeah. Yes or no?

Phoenix: I actually think you did good on the development on this one.

Edgeworth: So when do I come back?

Gojirafan123: That's for me to know, and you all to find out!


End file.
